My Mom Got a Facebook
by you.go.glenn.coco
Summary: "Moral of the story? Never let your mom get a Facebook." Hilarity ensues when Mama Knight gets a Facebook. R&R. Facebook-verse.


**Kendall Knight: **Oh dear God, my mom got a Facebook.

**Jo Taylor and 9 other people like this.**

**Logan Mitchell: **HAHAHA.

**James Diamond: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Carlos Garcia: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Jen Knight:** I'm not sure how to work this.

**Jen Knight:** Oh, I just commented? Let's try to do it again.

**Jen Knight:** Aha! I can!

**Kendall Knight:** MOM.

**Jo Taylor** and **Jen Knight** like this.

**Kendall Knight:** MOM. STOP.

**Jen Knight:** I don't appreciate your tone, young man.

**Kendall Knight:** We're on a computer! I don't have a tone!

**Katie Knight** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jo Taylor:<strong> Just spent the day with my wonderful boyfriend **Kendall Knight **and I found out one of his special talents. ;)

**Kendall Knight, Camille Roberts, and James Diamond like this. **

**Jen Knight:** WHAT? Kendall Donald Knight, get your butt back to the apartment RIGHT NOW.

**Jo Taylor:** No, Mrs. Knight! It's not what it sounds like, I promise! I just found out that Kendall is a really good cook! He made a cake! I am not interested in him like that yet!

**James Diamond:** Oh, is that what kids are calling it nowadays? "Cooking."

**Kendall Knight:** I think I'm gonna die.

**James Diamond:** Yeahhhhh, Kendall! Get some, Eyebrows!

**Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia like this. **

**Jen Knight:** Get some what?

**10 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall Knight:<strong> I'm dead.

**Jo Taylor:** Dislike. :(

**James Diamond:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond:<strong> Ding, dong, the Wicked Witch is dead!

**Kendall Knight:** Thanks, buddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall Knight:<strong> I hate my friends.

**James Diamond:** I love you too, bro!

**Katie Knight:** HAHAHA. Bromance, much?

**18 people like this.**

**Kendall Knight:** KATIE!

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond:<strong> **Katie Knight** is just jealous because she wishes she had what me and **Kendall Knight** have.

**8 people like this.**

**Katie Knight:** Oh, yeah, because I'm totally jealous of your fantasies.

**7 people like this.**

**Kendall Knight:** DUDE. WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING.

**James Diamond:** Don't deny. ;)

**6 people like this.**

**Jen Knight:** Is there something you boys aren't telling me?

**17 people like this.**

**Kendall Knight:** Kill me now.

**Jen Knight:** KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT. I will not have that sort of talk from you. You have a long and successful life ahead of you, and you WILL NOT cut it short.

**Kendall Knight:** MOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Jo Taylor Kendall Knight:<strong> I had no idea you were into **James Diamond** like that… :P

**Jen Knight:** No one expected it, dear.

**Kendall Knight:** I AM NOT INTO HIM LIKE THAT!

**James Diamond:** He's still trying to keep it a secret.

**Katie Knight** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall Knight:<strong> I am going to kill** James Diamond.**

**James Diamond:** I'm looking forward to it, bro.

**Carlos Garcia:** Can I help? :P

**Kendall Knight:** Virtual fist-bump, Carlitos!

**Carlos Garcia:** YEAH!

**Kendall Knight: Logan Mitchell**, you in?

**Logan Mitchell:** Nah. I'm a lover, not a fighter.

**Camille Roberts:** That's hot.

**Logan Mitchell:** …

**Jen Knight:** If you do it, please do it outside. I don't want to have to clean bloodstains off of the floors.

**Kendall Knight** likes this.

**Jen Knight:** Sweetie! You liked one of my comments? That's so sweet!

**Jo Taylor, Logan Mitchell, and 4 others like this**.

**Kendall Knight:** Sigh…

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond:<strong> I'm hiding from** Kendall Knight **and **Carlos Garcia **in our swirly-slide.

**Logan Mitchell:** Idiot.

**9 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jo Taylor:<strong> I think I just heard a little girl scream.

**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell,** and **Carlos Garcia** like this.

**Camille Roberts:** I thought it was one of those high-frequency things!

**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor, and 1 other like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond:<strong> I have never felt so violated.

**Logan Mitchell:** They only broke your comb…

**5 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jen Knight Kendall Knight:<strong> Kendall, I expect you to apologize to James.

**James Diamond** likes this.

**Kendall Knight:** …

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond:<strong> That was the sweetest, most heartfelt apology I have ever heard from **Kendall Knight.**

**Jen Knight:** I'm glad he said sorry!

**Kendall Knight: **I hate you so much, James.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall Knight:<strong> Moral of the story? Never let your mother get a Facebook.

**12 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke Diamond:<strong> Just got a Facebook!

**23 people like this.**

**James Diamond:** Oh, no.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hahaha. This was fun to write. So, yeah. You know the drill. REVIEW! (:<strong>


End file.
